Quien era mi papá?
by Hinamori Amu XD
Summary: Una reflexión de Bra hacia Vegeta pasen y léanla por favor comenten pliiiis


Dragon ball Z no me pertenece

¿Quién era mi papá?

Quien era mi papá? Un asesino sanguinario del espacio, un rey de un planeta inexistente una persona con un pasado trágico y oscuro con fantasmas que aun hoy lo persiguen

¿Quién era mi papá? Según todos mi papá era una persona mala, alguien deplorable que solo se aprovecha de los demás, alguien cerrado que jamás deja ver sus sentimientos, sufriendo solo, muriendo solo, pero en fin que se puede esperar de aquellos que hablan, ya que aquellos que hablan no saben nada, no saben las peripecias que mi papá tuvo que pasar en la niñez, no saben el dolor y la infinidad de traiciones que sufrió causándole haber formado esa actitud recelosa ante todos, solo unas cuantas personas sabíamos quién era mi papá, como por ejemplo mi mamá ella fue una de las únicas personas que pudo abrir el corazón de papá, logrando calmar al niño asustado que había en ella, otorgándole lo que le fue negado en años injustamente, un poco de cariño y atención, logrando que haya una luz en su sombrío corazón pero para mí ¿Quién era mi papá?

Para mí, mi papá era un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, un príncipe que venía a salvar a mi mamá en un corcel blanco, aquel que me contaba historias de sus aventuras y que peleaba con los fantasmas de mi armario, aquel que se sintió orgulloso al verme volar por primera vez, aquel que mandaba a volar a cualquier "insecto" que se me acercaba y que con sus sabias palabras me hacia dejar de llorar

El no demostraba mucho su afecto pero en el fondo yo sabía que él nos amaba, sabía que por su maldito orgullo no lo aceptaba y también creo yo porque todo lo que él quería se lo arrebataron, sus padres, su planeta, su niñez y solo tal vez tenía miedo de perdernos.

Recuerdo cuando me entere lo que mi papá había hecho antes de volverse bueno, yo no quería creerlo, mi papá no podía ser un asesino, recuerdo que esa tarde volé hacia las montañas con lagrimas en los ojos a pensar, no podía ser cierto que ese hombre que admiraba, aquel que miraba de una forma tan especial a mi madre sea un asesino, simplemente no podía ser cierto, recuerdo que lo vi llegar a donde yo estaba, su rostro mostraba serenidad como siempre, yo vi como se acerco y se arrodillo ante mí, con sus inconfundibles guantes blancos seco mis lagrimas y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, no me espere nunca lo que iba a pasar pero mi papá me abrazo fuertemente cargándome y me dijo al oído- **lo siento princesa- **

En ese momento lo entendí a mi no me interesaba lo que los demás decían de él, yo tampoco sabía mucho de su vida pasada ni como era él en realidad pero estaba segura de que él no era malo, de que el cambio por nosotros porque nos amaba y que eso nunca va a cambiar.

En los últimos años juntos te abriste más a tu familia, ya habías perdido ese temor de perdernos, fuiste más cariñoso con nuestra madre y vivimos aventuras que jamás olvidare

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando lamentablemente mi madre falleció, recuerdo que tu saliste de la sala del hospital y te me quedaste mirando, yo me acerque sabia que algo había pasado pero por conocerte sabia que preguntar no era opción, no me importo lo que harías simplemente te abrace, tu no moviste ni un musculo pero poco a poco sentí como mi hombro se humedecía, estabas llorando, fue la única vez que te vi hacerlo, pasamos una etapa muy dura tu no podías superar la perdida de el único ser que te entendía, y ahí lo volví a confirmar, tu si la amabas

Después de eso desapareciste de mi vida una noche dejándome una carta en mi cama – **necesito estar solo- ** yo lo entendí, tu no querías que veamos cómo te derrumbabas frente a nosotros queríamos que guardáramos esa imagen fuerte y altiva que siempre había en ti, yo lo comprendí

Años después me case y ahí estabas tú vestido con un elegante traje negro, no sé cómo te enteraste pero estabas ahí en el altar esperándome junto con el hombre de mi vida, recuerdo que comenzó a llorar y como cuando era pequeña tu secaste mis lagrimas – **las princesas no lloran **

Los últimos años los pasaste junto a mi tu cuerpo ya no era tan vital como antes y tu cabellera negra como la noche ya tenía pequeñas canas

Una noche después de conversar sobre todo lo que nos había pasado en nuestras vidas me dijiste- **lo siento mi princesa, pero ya no lo aguanto más – **al principio no lo entendí, pero a la mañana siguiente te encontré inmóvil en tu cama, habías fallecido, pero con una sonrisa en tu rostro, simplemente tu ya no resistía una vida sin ella y tomaste la egoísta decisión de abandonarnos, pero no importa de igual siempre te amare

Y aquí estoy en este panteón, al frente de la tumba de aquel hombre que siempre admire y admirare, toco mi vientre, voy a ser mamá y que mejor nombre que el de él, mi hijo se llamara –** Vegeta – **ya que quiero que sea igual de valiente que él y que luche por las cosas que quiere, me agacho ante tu tumba derramando una lagrima esta será la última vez que estemos juntos, no, no la ultima pero si la próxima, deposito tu traje de batalla sobre la fría piedra, con la promesa de volvernos a encontrar, mi papá simplemente era- **mi papá**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin**

**Que les pareció la idea me vino así como así, y me gusto ya que Bra siempre tenía como más confianza con Vegeta y supuse que lo extrañaría demasiado cuando él se vaya**

**Estuvo bien? Comenten pliiiiiiiiis**


End file.
